Student No 54963
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Zexion is always at top of his class. One day, when he finds that there is another student that threatens his top spot, he takes it upon himself to find out who it might be and is surprised at the result. Dexion, Oneshot Lemon.


Student No. 54963

* * *

See Authors Note Below

* * *

If anyone had ever mentioned to Zexion that he was an overachiever, he would politely deny it and just comment that he wanted to make sure that his transcripts looked good. It didn't matter that he had always been at the top of his class and got there by spending an obscene amount of time studying to get there. He liked learning and enjoyed the feeling he got when the instructors posted the marks and the five digits that represented him were always next to the highest mark. But he definitely wasn't an overachiever.

When he had enrolled at Hallow Bastion University, deep in the heart of Radiant Garden, he hadn't expected his reputation to precede him. Sure, he had gotten every subject award in high school back in Traverse Town and that had led to the full scholarship that he received for this school, but that hadn't been all that special, had it? Not that Zexion minded that the rest of the students were jealous of his marks, he worked for his grades and wasn't ashamed of them. He earned them and deserved every single percentage point. So when he discovered that the university posted marks publically like his high school had, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Though he would never admit it.

The first year had been just like high school, he was at the top of all his classes, and no one seemed to challenge him. After every report, exam and presentation, a list of marks went up, and Zexion was pleased to consistently see his student number next to the highest mark. And it was the same in every class. But one day, halfway through the first semester of his second year, something happened that took Zexion completely off guard. Mid terms had finished up a week ago, and the entire class had eagerly been awaiting the results.

Entering the lecture theatre, messenger bag halfhazzardly slung over one shoulder and warm cup of coffee in his hand, Zexion made his way down the aisle to his typical seat. Front row, slightly to the left. As usual, he was the first person to class. There weren't that many people in this course, though the subject wasn't a popular one. After all, Homosexual Representation in Classical Literature and Mythology wasn't the most popular one offered. Setting his bag down and pulling his laptop computer out and booting it up, Zexion began to prepare for class. Blowing his long pewter bangs out of his face for the umpteenth time, he distractedly watched the other people in the course filter in. First in were a couple of girls who he could care less about. They were annoying and tended to giggled all throughout the lectures. They didn't even take notice of him as they walked through the class to sit near the back, all the while twittering on about some mundane thing that probably involved the upcoming year social. How utterly aggravating.

Sighing at the boringness of it all, Zexion just mindlessly typed his user name and password, all the while continuing to watch the others entering the room. Several more faceless students passed him, none saying a word to the pewter haired teen. Not that he would have answered anyway. All the while he silently looked for clues as to who could possibly be student number 54963. Whoever that was, they would be the only person in this class that Zexion might have spared the time of day for. Since the first time that their instructor had begun to posting the marks on the bulletin board, the pewter haired teen had been curious to that person's identity. Whoever held that particular student number consistently was getting marks that were mere fractions of percentage points lower than Zexion's. They could prove to be his intellectual equal, and Zexion was always interested to find someone who also took that sort of pride in their marks.

Each time a new mark was posted, Zexion would wait patiently and watch as every other student walked up and checked their mark, gauging their reaction. Even now, seven weeks into the course, no one had ever shown even an inkling that they were the mysterious No. 54963. Student after student filed in, each new person finding a seat among their friends and peers, though still no one approached the pewter haired teen. Scanning the crowd, Zexion mentally tabulated the qualities of his fellow students and the likelihood of them being his rival.

His gaze fell on a trio, a set of twins and their flamboyant redhead friend. They were friends of Zexion's cousin Riku, and after meeting them a month or so ago, he instantly crossed all of them off his list of possibilities. They were constantly moaning and moping about their lack of high grades, so it definitely couldn't be any of them. Moving his eyes to each of the other dozen classmates, it was harder than he thought to pick this person out. He was beginning to become obsessed with it really. Just last week, Zexion had paid a friend of his to try and hack into the schools database to uncover the identity of the student, yet even that was unsuccessful.

Before he could spend anymore time thinking about it, the professor walked silently into the classroom, bringing with him a wave of anxiousness and silence. Everyone seemed to be on edge and eager to get their midterm marks and progress reports. Placing his briefcase on the desk and flipping the latches open, the professor still said absolutely nothing as he pulled a single sheet of paper out of the case. The entire class, sans Zexion, took in a collective breath of anticipation as they watched the professor walk over to the bulletin board and pin the paper to the corked surface. At that moment, the breath was let out in a roar of noise and footsteps as the students all crowded around the board, each searching to find the numerical value of their progress.

Zexion calmly just stayed put in his seat, watching each person's reaction as they found their number and followed it over to their mark. Although there were a lot of different reactions, none of them gave and indication that they were student number 54963. And that pissed Zexion off. Not that anyone could tell the difference from his already dour expression. Waiting until the last of the crowd dissipated from the front, Zexion calmly made his way to the mark posting, ignoring the dull whispers that overtook his classmates. Once he got there, he didn't even bother looking at the other peoples results, his eyes went directly to the top of the list. Student number 54963 – midterm 98.7%, overall 97.3%

Wait, 54963?!?!?!

Eyes going wide, the pewter haired teen read it again. And again. And again. And each time, the top line and highest mark continued to be the same. Schooling his features to hide his surprise and frustration, Zexion took in a deep breath as his eyes scanned down to the second line. Student number 51624 – midterm 97.1% over all 97.2%.

This had better be a dream. It couldn't be real. There was no way that someone else was getting a better grade then him! Not only was the mark on the exam better, but now even their average was higher than Zexion's. He hadn't been second best in his academics since first grade, and that was only because his teacher was convinced he was somehow cheating. Taking in a deep breath, Zexion willed his body to calm itself as he turned around to make his way back to his seat, hands clenched tightly at his side.

Just as the pewter haired teen sat back down in his spot, the teacher cleared his throat, intent on beginning today's lesson when the door to the lecture hall burst open, revealing the only student of this class that wasn't currently seated in the room.

"Whew! Just made it. I'm so sorry professor!" the new arrival exclaimed as he walked into the room, a large black case slung over one shoulder as a bright blue messenger bag hung from the other. "My sitar class ran long and I had to run all across campus to get here."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion couldn't believe this kid. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. In fact, he seemed to be late for nearly every lecture. "It's alright, Demyx. Please go take your seat and we can begin." The professor nodded with only the barest hind of annoyance in his voice. The blond gave an embarrassed smile, taking a quick glance at the mark sheet before going over to sit next to that redheaded friend of Zexion's cousin. Rolling his eyes, despite the fact that he was still mad about student number 54963, the pewter haired teen didn't even bother to analyze Demyx's reaction at the marks. No one that scatterbrained could be Zexion's biggest rival.

The class flew by, most of it barely registering to Zexion's mind, though he did have 5 pages of notes typed on his computer. "Now, due to the overall lack luster results that we got on the last project, I will be assigning your partners this time. I will post the pairings and topics at the end of class." After explaining what the project entitled, the entire class watched for the second time this lecture as their professor walked across the front of the room and pinned a single piece of paper to the bulletin board. Dismissing the class as he did so, the professor wisely jumped out of the way as there was a mad rush to get to the front of the room once more.

Instead of going and getting caught up in the mad rush, Zexion continued to calmly sit in his seat and pack his things up while the rest of the class tried to kill one another to get to the list. Whoever his partner turned out to be, they would come to him. They always did. As soon as the last zipper on his bag was pulled closed, a shadow fell on the front of Zexion's desk, causing him to sigh out.

"I suppose you are the one that the professor assigned to me?" the pewter haired teen said, not looking up to see who he would be burdened with this time. After all, no matter whom it was, Zexion would most likely do all the work and slap the poor saps name on it afterwards. At least that way he could ensure that the project would be done the way he wanted it done and his mark would remain high.

"Um, yeah. I guess so." Of course. Of all the possible people he could have been saddled with, he just had to get this perpetually tardy idiot. Taking in a deep breath, holding it for five seconds before exhaling as a means to calm himself, Zexion finally looked up at the standing blond.

"I hope you realize that I have certain expectations for this project and will not allow you to hinder those expectations."

"Um, okay. Well, do you have any other classes today? This is my last one for the day. Maybe we could go to the library and talk about the project or get started or something," Demyx asked, trying not to let the fact that he had been paired with this snobby bastard get to him.

Rolling his eyes, Zexion cursed the fact that today was the only day that his schedule did not extend past this class. So he didn't really have a valid reason to be rid of this underachieving slacker. Though, they could go to the library and the pewter haired teen could explain exactly what was going to go on for this project. "No. Then let's head over to the library and plan." Standing up and turning around, Zexion didn't bother to wait for Demyx after he finished gathering up all of his belongings and heading out the door of the theatre. Hearing the blond curse very creatively and obviously directing it towards him, Zexion could only smirk at the thought of someone else discovering just how important marks were to Zexion. No other words were said between them at all as they made their way over to the library.

Worried that they would not be able to get a private study room, Demyx was surprised when his project partner walked into the building and merely nodded at the student librarian on duty, and pulled out a laminated card that read staff on it. 'Well of course he worked here. What other job would suit the anal nature of this asshole,' the blond thought to himself as he was ushered through a small door that read 'Staff Only'.

"I didn't know that you worked here at the library," Demyx commented, trying to at least break the ice here.

"And why would you need to know that? Not to mention, why does it matter to you?" Zexion rolled his eyes as he held the door open for the blond to enter fully into the small study room.

"Geez. I'm just trying to make conversation," grumbled the blond as he leaned his large sitar case against the far wall, before sitting down in one of the chairs next to the stretch of wood that was attached to the wall and served as a desk.

Zexion rolled his eyes once more before sitting down next to his project partner. "Now, as I said, I have certain standards for my projects and I do not plan on letting my grade drop because of a group partner. Now, in the past, I have been content with doing all the work and putting other people's names on the project. If you would be so kind as to give me your email address, I will send you the project when I have it completed, I will send it to you so that you can read over it before we present." The entire time he was speaking, the pewter haired teen didn't look over at the other man, concentration on pulling his computer back out of its case and getting it all set up and running again.

Demyx could only pause as he bent over to retrieve his own laptop, his jaw going slack with surprise at Zexion's statement. Had he really just said that? That pompous jerk faced asstart! Who on earth did he think that he was? "Um, I would actually like to do my share of the work if you don't mind." Demyx was sure that his voice wasn't nearly as strong as he was hoping that it was.

Zexion just scoffed as he refused to look over at the room's only other occupant. "I'm sure that you do. But I will not allow my grade to slip because you 'wanted to help'. I take my schooling very seriously and will not allow myself to be pulled down because of you."

Who the hell did this bastard thing that he was?! Demyx couldn't believe the shit that was just spewing forth from Zexion's mouth. "Excuse me, but my grade is fine, and I know enough on our topic to ensure that we get an expectable mark, even by your standards." Clenching his teeth tightly together, the blond musician tried to keep a rein on his temper. Normally he was a really sweet, caring and totally passive guy, but when there was someone like this asshat talking down to him like this, it really pissed him off.

Cocking one eyebrow, the pewter haired teen finally looked over at his project partner, giving him a once over. Straw coloured hair was styled into a strange hybrid between what looked like a mullet and a Mohawk, and sun kissed cheeks were tinted pink from a flush that had risen there, causing aqua eyes to stand out even more. Demyx was probably only a few inches taller than Zexion himself was, though the blond was mostly all leg. He was wearing a generic band t-shirt, black with white designs and words on it, a white collared shirt left unbuttoned over top of it. His ensemble was completed by a pair of dark, heavy jeans with holes in the knees and a pair of black flip flops. Definitely not the appearance of someone who Zexion believed would get marks of his standard.

"Acceptable to you, maybe. And my knowledge of 'The Abduction of Ganymede' will be more than enough to get a project of my standard. Just accept this easy mark that will be good to bring your average up." Turning to his computer screen, Zexion was done with entertaining this delinquent. When he discovered that Zexion wouldn't be moved on the subject, he would give up. They all did. And it kept his mark up to where he wanted it.

"You are the most stuck up, judgemental prick that I've ever met, you know that?" Demyx growled, resisting the urge to reach over and beat the other man silly. All that would do would get blood on his shirt. And he liked this shirt.

Another roll of the eyes came from the pewter haired teen. "And flattery will certainly get you nowhere."

"Do be so full of yourself. I'm insulting you, you asshole. You treat everyone like shit, no wonder no one ever wants to work with you. Is there enough oxygen up there on your pedestal? Cause I will be more that happy to knock you back down to the real world. Really, I don't mind." Demyx had never been so pissed off in his entire life. This guy must have been the coldest dickwad he had ever met.

"You had better control your temper, lest I get angry." The tone of Zexion's voice was still calm and collected, though even Demyx could hear a slight waver in the tone. Maybe no one had ever stood up to him before. Well, it was about someone did.

The blond let out a breath of laughter. "What gives you the right to act so high and mighty? The fact that you are an over achieving loser that is only happy if you are the top of the class? You think that because the rest if us actually have lives and friends and don't spend every waking hour studying that we are somehow beneath you?" Only hearing a snort, the musician could only continue on. "So then, tell me, how did it feel to go up and see that you are only second best now? To know that one of those people that you look down on so harshly has surpassed you with no extra effort? Huh?" It bothered Demyx that he was being so harsh on the other student, but he didn't know how else to handle this guy. Prickness was best fought with prickness.

Zexion's deep blue eyes went wide. Of course the whole class would have realized that his was the student number that was always at the top of the list, even this dense idiot. "Who…" was the only word that his mouth was able to produce.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Demyx questioned rhetorically. "You've been so busy being a pompous asshole that you don't even notice what goes on around you. I'M student number 54963. I'm the one who has a better mark than you. And I'm not a jerk about it either. Oh, and I don't spend my entire life studying. I live mine." Seeing the wide-eyed look of disbelief and the drop jawed expression that was on the other man's face, the blond sighed and pulled his student ID out of is bag, showing it to the pewter haired teen.

The shock finally melted from Zexion's brain as he reached out and grabbed the small plastic card. There, next to a goofy picture of the blond was his name, address information, as well as his student number. Which indeed was 54963. Zexion didn't want to believe it. The only person in the class who would be worth his time was this annoying blond who had just given him a thorough dressing down. He was speechless. Every smug remark and assholish comment that he had been preparing to say suddenly evaporated from his mind as he realized one of his worse fears was coming true. His intellectual equal was someone who didn't even have to try for his marks. Still unable to speak, the pewter haired teen began to turn the rectangle over and over in his palm, trying to determine that this was all a big joke and the id was fake.

"You can look at it all you want, but it is real. I'm the one that beat you. Man, for someone so smart, you can really be an idiot," Demyx grumbled, snatching his id back and replacing it where it belonged.

Narrowing his eyes and turning to focus his laser like glare on the blond, Zexion wondered what he was talking about. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You are so busy studying and being stuck up that you notice absolutely nothing that goes on around you." Demyx then turned to turn on his own computer, figuring that it was a good time to let the slate haired teen dwell on what he had just told him.

Staring blankly at the screen in front of him, Zexion tried to take in every thing that his partner had just said. Was he really oblivious to the things that happened right in front of his face? And was it true that he came off as snobbish and stuck up? There was no way that was true. "Must you continue to waste oxygen with your meaningless words?"

Demyx made a noise that was all too much like a growl from frustration. "You are so impossible! I can't believe that I liked you!" The last part was said under his breath, but due to the fact that they were in a small, windowless and silent room, the slate haired teen heard every single word.

"Liked? What do you mean liked?" There was a harsh glare in Zexion's indigo eyes that was pointed solely in the direction of the blond.

"I only have been trying to get your attention all semester," Demyx scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's pathetic that I had to anonymously get a better mark then you just to get you notice me. But now that I know what you are really like, I'm not so sure that I like you that much anymore."

At the quasi-confession, Zexion's jaw dropped as he looked over that the musician. The blond's face was set in a scowl that looked completely out of place on his features. Even if he wasn't the most observant person in the world, the pewter haired teen could never remember a time that the fair visage wasn't smiling, laughing, or at the very least with a sparkle in those endless aqua eyes. "But…" For some reason, Zexion's tongue and lips decided that they were not going to be articulate at the moment, and all he was able to get out was that single syllable.

"How did I know that you are gay?" Well, that wasn't exactly what he was going to ask, but Zexion was kind of curious as to how the seemingly clueless Demyx had picked up on that fact. "Well, you have a pride patch on your backpack. And almost every one who takes Homo Lit 205 is at least bi, well, the guys anyway. The girls are just giggly fan girls. And lastly, Axel is my best friend, and he and Roxas are together, Roxas is Sora's twin, and Sora is dating Riku, your cousin, who found out when you came out three years ago. He told Sora, who told Roxas, who told Axel, who told me." There was a smirk on Demyx's lips as he spoke, and that looked about as out of place on his face as the scowl had.

Attempting, but failing not to growl, Zexion clenched his fists into tight balls and slammed them on the counter. There was a good chance that if his cousin when missing anytime soon, a good place to look would be in the shallow grave that would soon be near his dorm. "I'm going to kill him." The words were sharp and cruel as they fell from his dry lips.

Demyx just laughed. "Dude, you totally have to lighten up."

"This is none of your business," snapped the pewter haired teen. Turning away from the blond annoyance, Zexion opened up his email, quickly typing out a message to his cousin that they would be having a chat very shortly, sending it off instantly.

"Aww, come on. You need to lay back and get fucked."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"You heard me. I think that you need to learn to relax, and what better way to relax then during sex? I mean, that's how I always relax," Demyx chuckled, turning away from the pewter haired teen and went to work logging in on his own laptop. At least those comments would have Zexion thinking for a little while, relieving Demyx of having to listen to those condescending words and tone of his. Because frankly, he was sick of Zexion's superiority complex.

Thinking was exactly what Zexion was doing. Who did that ungrateful worm think he was to suggest something so rude, crude and…true. In fact, Zexion was getting to the point of sainthood with his celibacy. It had been so long since he and Lexaeus had broken up. 2 years to be exact. And how had Zexion dealt with having his heart broken? By throwing himself even further into his studies. Maybe it was time to break his celibacy. Sneaking a quick look over at his partner, the smaller teen decided to play along and give Demyx a taste of his own medicine. After all, he wasn't called a schemer for nothing. "Fine. If you think that a good fuck will help, by all means, do it."

Demyx just about choked on his own saliva when he heard the words that came out of Zexion's mouth. Was he serious?! Never in a million years had he ever expected the slate haired teen to respond like that. Looking over at his partner, Demyx couldn't help but look into those deep blue eyes, hoping to find something that gave away that this was just another scheme of Zexion's and that he really hadn't meant what he had just said. But there was absolutely nothing on the pale features that indicated that the smaller teen hadn't meant exactly what he had just said. So just to prove that he wasn't a wuss, or afraid, the blond continued to play along. "Alright then," he said, giving Zexion what he hoped was a seductive smile. "Where and when did you want to do this then?"

Looking around the small room, the pewter haired teen decided on the quickest root to scare off this jerk, and in turn, not have to deal with trying to find someone else do to the project with. "How about right here and now? This is a staff study room, and Vexen knows that I have it booked for the next couple of hours. Therefore, no one will be interrupting us, and these concrete walls are virtually sound proof."

Swallowing hard, Demyx could only nod slightly to give his agreeance. Frankly, he had never even in his wildest dreams ever considered something like this ever happening. Yeah, he had been harbouring a crush on Zexion for nearly a year and a half now, but he had never expected that anything could happen between them. Let alone sex on the first day that they had ever really spoken to one another. But he wasn't about to let such an opportunity fly by him. When would he ever get the chance to be with Zexion again? He would take anything he could get. He just hoped that the sex would be worth having to deal with that attitude of his.

Rolling his chair so that he was right next to the pewter haired teen, the musician lifted a single hand up and placed his palm against the lightly flushed cheek, hoping that he wasn't shaking too much to give him away. The skin was so smooth under his hand as a traitorous thumb extended out so that it slowly began to massage a plump, pink lip. Intently watching as Zexion's eyes slide closed, Demyx looked for any sign of discomfort or awkwardness on his face, completely surprised when his partner then breathed in deeply in a manner that could only be described as sensual.

Cursing the fact that he hadn't been touched in so long, Zexion leaned into the warm touch, loving the way that the skin felt against his own. Suddenly it occurred to Zexion, what harm could there be in sleeping with Demyx anyway? It's not like one afternoon of meaningless sex would be the end of the world. And maybe it would even be enough for the pewter haired teen to actually let go and even possibly relax. Not that he would ever tell Demyx he was right if that were to be the case. Resigned to the fact that he actually might sort of want this, Zexion was glad that Demyx was at least physically attractive. Very much so actually. As the blond's thumb continued to rub against his lower lip, the pewter haired teen kind of figured that he had to make the next move. Parting his lips just slightly, he drew the digit into his mouth, assaulted heavily by the unique taste of the blond's skin in his mouth.

Gasping in surprise, the blond could only allow his eyes to slide close at the sensation of Zexion sucking on his thumb. Combined with the fact that it seemed that the smaller teen's tongue seemed to be quite dexterous was enough to send all of Demyx's reservations out the door. He was quickly losing his ability to focus as the nimble tongue was drawn along the length of his thumb, being sure to trace over every crease in the skin. As the moist organ got to the end of the digit, it began to swirl around the tip in slow and deliberate circles, pausing only every couple seconds to flick rapidly against the end of Demyx's long finger before going back to the circles and tracing it one more. If that was how Zexion would use his tongue on another part of his anatomy, Demyx began to wonder if dealing with Zexion's permanent attitude problems would be worth it for the sheer skill he held with his tongue. Unable to restrain himself, the blond let out a long moan to which Zexion's only response was to smirk around the finger.

Stopping for only a moment, the slate haired teen began to draw the thumb out of his mouth, looking directly at Demyx's flushed face. As if he could feel the eyes on him, the blond allowed his eyes to open, and he was met with the deepest shade of indigo ever. Those irises were so entrancing, the musician found himself becoming lost in those eternal orbs. And judging by the hitch heard in Zexion's breathing, he was experiencing the exact same emotions.

Before he could over analyze the situation, the pewter haired teen decided to just go with the flow of the moment and dove forward to capture the pale lips with his own. Trying not to smirk when he heard when he heard Demyx let out a high pitched squeak of surprise, he almost felt relieved when the blond began to earnestly return the kiss. Lips rarely left each other as they pressed firmly together, desperately needing to taste the other. Arms then wrapped around each other, pulling their bodies firmly together. Demyx allowed one hand to travel upwards, ghosting tantalizingly over flesh to bury itself in the thick slate coloured hair and using his position to push their faces together closer, deepening their kiss.

Zexion was the first to give in and let out a soft whimper which allowed Demyx's tongue to thrust deep into the moist cavern of the shorter man's mouth. Zexion's tongue eagerly met it, and the two organs began to massage against one another, each thrust holding the desire to take this further. As if Demyx could sense the desperation that was locked deep within Zexion's soul, the blond pushed away from the smaller teen, seeing those enduring and expressive eyes told the blond everything he needed to know.

"Are you sure about this, Zexion?" whispered Demyx, needing to hear the confirmation of need from his classmate.

"I wouldn't have gone this far if I wasn't," the voice that slate haired man spoke in was husky and it sent a long shudder of pleasure through the taller man's body. Those were the only words that Demyx needed to hear as he stood up, bringing Zexion with him. As soon as they were both on their feet, their lips unconsciously found each other once more, though this time, there was absolutely no hesitation or shyness as their bodies moved completely in synch as the pewter haired teen allowed himself to be backed up against the wall of the tiny study room, gasping as he could feel the cool cement through his thin cotton shirt. He then let out a moan as he felt the firm body of Demyx press up against him. For only a second, Zexion panicked when he realized that in this position, he wouldn't be able to hide the budding erection that was quickly forming in his pants, but as soon as he could feel the bulge in the musician's own pants forcing its way against Zexion's thigh, all the panic disappeared.

As their mouths continued to work against one another, Demyx couldn't suppress his wants any longer and began to rock slowly against the smaller body pressed against the wall. Both men groaned loudly at the action, the friction a welcome sensation to both of them. Tentatively, Zexion began to roll his hips forward to meet Demyx's, arms reaching up to wrap around the blond's thin neck. Another moan was quickly swallowed as the pewter haired teen lifted a single leg up, hooking it around his partner's hips. Once they got settled in a steady rhythm that they each knew wouldn't allow them to last too long, Demyx lowered the hand that had been buried in the silky slate strands to wrap behind the strong thigh, coming to a rest as it cupped the firm ass that was covered by thin linen pants.

"Fuck, Demyx!" Zexion cried out, bringing his own hand down from where it was supporting him from around Demyx's neck, coming to rest firmly pressed against the hard bulge that continued to grow in the blond's pants. That drew a loud moan that was completely different from anything he had heard previously tonight. Now the moan was filled with desperation, and as the lithe man continued to rub against the thick shaft through the heavy material, the outline was very obvious. The size of the erection caused the smaller man to panic for only the briefest of moments. This annoying bugger was larger than Zexion had ever imagined. And as soon as that panic dissipated, it was replaced with a shudder of pleasure when he realized just how big the blond was. It was going to feel incredible inside him.

Matching the pace that the slate haired teen set against his hardness, Demyx began to massage the soft globes of Zexion's ass, making sure that his fingers pressed firmly along the crack, hoping that it would send a strong hint to the smaller teen. And judging by the loud, drawn out moan that escaped from Zexion's lips, he got message loud and clear.

With the one hand still supporting him around the blond's neck, the pewter haired teen momentarily stopped stroked the hard form through the jeans, reaching up to pop the single button out of its hole. Feeling a little bit of the constraint on his groin area let up, it was now Demyx's turn to moan deeply, his partner's fingers still ghosting over the firm cock, in a pale comparison of what was going to happen soon. And with more skill than Demyx could have ever expected Zexion of all people to possess, his pants were swiftly pushed down to the floor, his boxers going with them, but for some odd reason, Demyx didn't feel the least bit exposed. Not around Zexion.

Taking a moment to examine his handy work, the lithe teen caught himself in the act of licking his lips in anticipation. After all, he had been celibate for the past two years, and he would have to be insane to not be turned on by the events so far today. Glancing down for another glimpse of the glistening erection that jutted out so perfectly from the blond's body, Zexion had to suppress a groan of disappointment when he noticed that Demyx's long shirt partially hid it from view. Dropping his leg from around the taller man's hip, Zexion balanced on his own two feet as he made short work of the rest of Demyx's clothes, throwing it all off into a corner somewhere.

"I never realized just how hot you were before." The husky words left Zexion's lips at a hushed tone, but it still caused the blond to experience a ripple of pleasure run through his body.

Resisting the urge to try and cover himself up, Demyx looked over at the slate haired teen, a smile of his own playing on his lips that still tasted faintly of coffee, a taste that was now just labelled as 'Zexion' in his mind. "That's because you spend too much time with your head stuck in a book." With a light chuckle in his voice, Demyx stepped close to the shorter teen and started to unbutton a single button on the front of Zexion's shirt.

Tilting his head backwards to let out another sensual moan, the smaller teen was suddenly a little chilly. Looking down, his eyes went wide when he discovered that Demyx had already stripped him down to his skin. Sparing a moment, both teens took their time looking over their partner, each of them completely surprised, but content and almost giddy at the body presented to them. And their proximity to one another was just one more thing that was serving to turn them both on further. Taking a single step forward, Demyx caused the tips of their hardened cocks to brush up against one another without warning.

Gasping out loudly at the new assault on his senses, Zexion once again lifted both his arms up to wrap tightly around his partner's neck, effectively bringing their penises closer together, creating a little bit of friction between their bodies. Letting out his own whimper of pleasure, Demyx willed his own arm to lift up, bring it between their bodies, his long fingers wrapping loosely around both of their shafts, pushing them together in a move that they both found to be far more than pleasurable. Their lips once again crashed together, tongues wasting no time in thrusting out to greet the other in desperation. As their tongues moved together in a rhythm that left little time for breathing, the blond used the pace as an example and slowly began to pump along the two shafts in his hold.

Up and down along the twin erections, Demyx alternated between squeezing head and base on each hard member, both bringing the desired effect to the surface. Moaning deeply into the parted lips of the blond, Zexion could barely contain the need to start thrusting into the tight grip. Demyx felt the same amount of desire in his body as the vice like grip continued to pump along their erections, feeling surprised when Zexion broke their kiss, once again lifting his head and allowing it to roll backwards to allow the sounds of pleasure to escape from between his parted lips, though this time, his head bounced gently off of the concrete wall. The tight grip that Demyx had on his cock was absolutely exhilarating, and the friction of the other shaft along his was indescribable, and it brought on sensations that Zexion had been positive that he would never feel again to the surface. And to top it all off, the blond was pumping at just the right speed.

Wanting to contribute, the pewter haired teen once against began to roll his hips in towards his partner's, adding even more friction between them. And, as if he sensed just how much more incredible it was, Demyx then mimicked the motion until they had built up the pace, thrusting harshly into his tight fist, moaning loudly at the vast amount of pleasure that was being forced through their bodies. But suddenly, Zexion placed both of his hands on the blond's shoulders, pushing the blond, and the awesome tightness away from his body, leaving a dumbfounded musician standing there, a few inches away from where his partner was still leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Demyx whispered in a half whine, trying to push back in as close as he was before. But a strong pair of hands prevented that. So instead, he placed his own hands on the shorter man's shoulders before diving in and attaching his dry lips to the warm flesh of Zexion's neck and throat.

"Ugh. If…if we continue on…oh, shit, Demyx! I won't last very long. And I, oh, there! I want to go further!" panted the pewter haired teen as he felt the blond assaulting his neck by nipping at the sweat slicked skin, and drawing the tip of his tongue along the flesh, tracing out complex patterns that only brought forth more moans from the smaller teen.

Reluctantly, the blond pulled away completely, leaving no connection whatsoever between them, both Demyx and Zexion letting out a mournful groan at the loss. But as if it was a sure free cure, Demyx walked over to his sitar case and from a small hidden pocket, pulled out a small tube. At the puzzled look on his partner's face, the blond gave a small smile to the shorter teen. "Water based organic hemp oil. This means that it will be great for lube."

Zexion tried not to let the surprise show on his face. Demyx really was smarter than he seemed. But not wanting to let him seem like the only intelligent one, the pewter haired teen walked over to his own computer bag, hoping that he wasn't blushing too much from the fact that his hard cock bounced up and down with every step that he took. It definitely wasn't a sensation that he was used to. And the fact that he could feel the blond's eyes following his every move didn't help matters much. As soon as he reached his destination, Zexion knelt down only to pull a wrapped condom from the front pocket. Turning back around to face the musician, Zexion gave a very small smirk before walked back over to him. Standing up on his bare tip toes, he placed a single gentle kiss on Demyx's lips, pulling away before the taller teen could respond, pressing the foil into the blond's palm, his intentions very clear.

Taking in a deep gulp of oxygen, Demyx just nodded, putting the condom between his lips in order to free up both of his hands. Looking up into the bright irises of the smaller teen, the musician asked the silent question of 'where', giving Zexion the option. And thankfully, he got the hint and turned back around, leaning forward so that he was resting his arms on the study counter, between their computers, his plump ass sticking out behind him. Smiling giddily at the position that left nothing to the imagination, Demyx took a moment to drink in the pale form of the man about to become his lover. Zexion was absolutely stunning, and the taller teen could tell that though this situation seemed to be slightly out of character for him, this was actually more of the real Zexion than he had ever seen before.

Repressing a shudder of anticipation as he heard the cap to the small tube fall to the floor, and the rip of a foil package, Zexion could only try and resist the temptation to reach down and finish this all off right now by himself, knowing that waiting those few more minutes would be worth it. With no verbal warning, Zexion suddenly felt warm fingers tracing along his exposed crack, coating it with the slick, odourless oil. And when he felt the heat of Demyx's breath on the back of his neck, the petit teen let out a deep moan of anticipation. Demyx didn't need to hear any more than that as he continued to run his fingers up and down along the dip of skin, loving the feel of the slightly rougher skin under his calloused hands. Leaning in and pressing his lips to the small bit of skin behind the slate haired teen's ear, Demyx used the small distraction as the opportunity to press a single well oiled finger into the small entrance.

"Oh, god!" Zexion panted out, trying not to lose his composer. It just had been so long. He could feel every inch of that finger being pressed into his body at that antagonizing slow pace, and it felt absolutely incredible. And when he knew that it was in all the way to the knuckle, he used the muscles of his rectum to squeeze the digit tightly. That action brought a groan forth from Demyx as well, and he began to withdraw his finger out through the constricting ring, pushing it back in quickly when the tip was all that remained buried in the pewter haired teen's body.

The smaller man just continued to make a slight noise each time Demyx used his finger to fuck him. But he wanted so much more than that finger. So the next time that the blond had his digit buried inside him up to the knuckle, Zexion rocked his body backwards, trying to push it in that much further. Sensing something of what the lithe teen was trying to accomplish, the musician drew his finger out slowly once more, using the other hand to pour a little more of the oil on his hand. With the extra lubrication, Demyx then eased a second finger in along side the first, pushing them all the way in when he met little resistance.

Demyx obviously knew what he was doing, Zexion had to give him that at least as felt the hand begin to pull out once more, though this time, the fingers began to spread themselves a little further apart, trying to stretch the smaller teen's passage a little more. Moaning loudly at the action, Zexion just tried to rock his hips backwards onto the blond's hand, wanting for those pleasurable fingers to go in even deeper. They just felt so good! The way that they massaged his walls as they spread apart each time they were pulled out just sent pure ecstasy through his body.

"Demyx, do it now," panted Zexion, unsure of how much longer he would be able to last under this kind of torture. And even though he was expecting it, the smaller teen couldn't help but moan in disappointment as he felt the digits leave his body.

The blond swallowed heavily at the hard lump that had formed in his throat, still having a hard time believe that he was about to have sex with his long-time crush, and the fact that Zexion was so willing and wanton was just so overwhelming to him. Grabbing the almost empty phial of oil, Demyx squeezed the rest of the liquid out onto his awaiting palm, dropping the tube to the floor to be retrieved later. Reaching down, he grabbed a hold of his own erection with his oil slicked hand with a hiss of pleasure. Giving himself a few strong strokes to spread the oil along his shaft, Demyx wanted to make sure that he would in no way hurt Zexion.

Shifting so that his legs were spread a little further apart; the shorter teen braced himself on the counter when he felt a strong set of slightly moist hands grip onto his hips, holding him still. "You ready, Zexion?" Demyx whispered directly into his partner's ear, sending a chill up and down the slate haired teen's spine, which he too felt. The blond pressed his chest up against the exposed back of Zexion, his cock positioned in the air just above the quivering entrance.

Moaning in an affirmative tone, the pewter haired teen hissed sharply at the feeling of the swollen head of Demyx's cock pressing against his hole, pushing forward slowly. Demyx's penis was so much bigger than his fingers. But it was still meeting little resistance due to the stretching and amount of oil that he had used. Holding tightly onto the thin hips, Demyx pressed forward, inch by inch, pausing every time he heard a hitch in Zexion's breathing, only to be told to keep going, not stopping until his entire erection was sheathed up to the hilt in the slick tightness of Zexion's anal passage, his testicles resting up against the smooth curve of the shorter teen's ass.

Both men were grateful for the momentary pause in their movements, Zexion needing to adjust to the feeling of fullness that he hadn't felt for so long. There was a dull throb at the base of his spine, the pain reminding him just how long it had been, but that wasn't exactly an unwanted sensation. That discomfort was something that was caused by Demyx and Zexion wanted to be able to remember this. Because it had been so long, and because of the unexpected size of Demyx, the slate haired man needed to take an extra few minutes to adjust to having the blond buried deep inside him.

The blond was completely overwhelmed at the sheer tightness of the smaller teen's ass, he knew that his classmate had been a tightass, but he never anticipated it being THIS tight. Not that he was complaining. In fact, all that Demyx was concentrating on right now was not blowing his load right now and ending this tryst so soon. His deserved to last. Whispering out into the quite room to see if Zexion was ready, the musician could only grin when his lover growled and threatened him with castration if he didn't start moving soon. And who was Demyx to deny the sexy slate haired teen anything?

Slowly, the blond began to pull out of the constricting heat, whimpering as he did so, wondering if it was worth pulling out of that warmth. But as soon as the friction of pushing back in assaulted him, Demyx's whimpers morphed into moans of pleasure as he tightened his grip on the smaller teen's hips, using them as leverage to try and get just the right angle. Zexion's reaction to the first tentative thrust was to let out a groan if his own and trying to keep the thick shaft inside him by squeezing his muscles around the base when he felt it push back into him, eliciting another string of moans from the blond.

Eventually, they were able to fall into a steady rhythm, rocking back and forth, their thrusts moving in time to an unknown beat. Each movement was accentuated with a moan, groan or grunt from one of them, and every so often, one of them would be able to form enough of a word to cry out the other's name. In and out, in and out, the movements were incredible for each of them, and despite the desire to keep at this all day, they both knew that it just wouldn't be possible.

Zexion's asshole constricted around the base of the hard cock that continued to pound into it, the feeling of being stretched so wide sending tremors through his entire soul. He had never felt as full as he was feeling right now. But with the amount of pleasure that was being inflicted on him right now, he was teetering closer and closer to that marvellous edge, and he knew that it wouldn't do well if he came without any other touch. So the pewter haired teen reached a single hand down, wrapping it tightly around his own swollen member, pumping it harshly in time with the forceful thrusts, crying out Demyx's name as he did so.

As he wasted the slick back move with muscle usage while Zexion began to jerk himself off, Demyx too felt himself coming close to that wondrous oblivion. The smaller teen was just so tight around his aching arousal, and the way he was squeezing his wall in time with the thrusts was enough to push the blond that much further towards that edge. Pushing in further and further and increasing his speed, Demyx knew that this was going to end sooner than later, but that wasn't going to be much of an issue.

That extra little push was enough to cause Zexion's eyes to go wide as his lover's long cock finally brushed over the one spot that he never expected it to, and it caused him to see stars. Squeezing both his anal cavity and his stroking fist as hard as he could, he let out a deep moan and the pewter haired teen felt that familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach as Demyx continued to ram against his prostate over and over again. Crying out loudly with the blond's name on his lips, Zexion allowed himself to fall into his blissful ecstasy. His whole body quivered with pleasure as his orgasm washed over his body, and his hand pumped furiously at his hard cock as it spurted out several ribbons of thick cum onto the counter in front of him.

Demyx shivered when he felt Zexion be thrown into orgasm, the petit body squeezed around his shaft and jumping in his hold the tight hold that the blond had on those slightly bruised hips faltered as he continued to thrust into the pewter haired teen as Zexion rode out his spasms, whimpering out with each tremor that pushed through his body. The sounds were music to the taller man's ears as the constriction around his length was too much for him to handle as he joined his lover in the state of elation. White hot bursts of pleasure shot through his veins, his body following suit as it thrust forward to shoot its load into the protective latex that covered his cock.

The smaller man continued to gasp for breath as he felt Demyx continue to push into him, spasms racking his body. It only took a few moments, but the tremors subsided soon enough, the blond collapsed onto Zexion's back in exhaustion. "Oh, god, Zexy. That was absolutely amazing!" he panted, placing soft kisses as long the glistening skin that covered the slate haired teen's shoulder.

"Zexy?" Zexion questioned through his heavy breathing.

That caused the already flushed blond to darken further. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to…"

The pewter haired teen just chuckled. "No, it's alright. I think I like it when you say it."

Smiling at the response, Demyx pulled out of his lover, and arms wrapped around Zexion's chest and stumbled backwards, pulling the smaller teen with him and pressing them against the cool wall. With the other man still captured in his arms, they slid down the wall until they were sitting on the carpeted floor. Zexion stayed in Demyx's lap. "So, do you think that this helped you relax?"

Not answering right away, the pewter haired teen laid a finger along his jaw in thought, and that caused Demyx to panic slightly, though he tried not to show it. Zexion knew that there was something between them already, and not just the sex. Demyx had actually stood up to him, told him off and through all that, was still able to smile at him and cause something to stir in the pit of Zexion's stomach. This was something that he didn't want to give up before he got a chance to experience what it could be. "I'm not sure. Do you think that we could try this a little more often, just to be sure that it is going to help?"

The coy remark caused Demyx to chuckle slightly through his blush. He squeezed the smaller teen closer to his body, finding it hard to believe that Zexion was actually suggesting that they continue whatever this was going to turn out to be. And the blond was willing to try anything that would keep Zexion in his arms. "Oh, I'm sure that we can arrange something." Leaning in, he sealed his promise with a kiss that Zexion eagerly returned.

* * *

Well, this is was just something that I decided to write when I was bored one night at work, and I really really like how it turned out. I want to give a big shout out to Tifa-san for betaing this while Pahoyhoy gets her computer back up and running. I love you so much and its only three months away my love, three months!!!! Hope everyone enjoyed this and please review if you liked it! Until next time!


End file.
